This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, cellular telephones and portable computers often include displays for presenting information to a user.
Displays contain arrays of display pixels for generating images. The display pixels are controlled using display driver circuitry. Touch screen displays include touch sensor arrays. Touch sensor arrays such as capacitive touch sensor arrays can be incorporated into a display to provide the display with the ability to accept touch commands from a user.
If care is not taken, a display can generate interference signals that can disrupt operation of sensitive components in a device. For example, wireless radio-frequency transceiver circuitry may be susceptible to interference from a display. Touch sensor arrays in displays may also be susceptible to interference. For example, signal sources such as integrated circuits within a device may generate signals that can disrupt touch sensor operation.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide electronic devices that are less susceptible to disruption from these types of interference.